Glow Green Giants
Plot In the city of Wetropolis four workers (Mover & Shaker, Two-Face, The Mingler & Mr. Hollywood) who works near the nuclear lab. One day an accdient at Mad Doctor's Neclear Waste Inc Which change their lifes forever. The four workers start to glow green and grow massive with amazing powers. But trouble is brewing Wetropolis. The Mad Doctor, Magica de spell, The Beagle Boys, The Liquidator, Bushroot & Quakerjack tries to take over the world and the city. with the four workers amazing powers they are known as Glow Green Giants with a little help of Webby Vanderquack, Gosalyn Mallard, Morty fieldmouse & Ferdie fieldmouse and save the world. Cast Main Cast *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Hollywood, Two-Face *Tress Macnellie - The Mingler *Rob Paulsen - Mover & Shaker Cast *Tara Strong - Morty & Ferdie Fieldmouse, Grovehug *June Foray - Magica de Spell *Frank Welker - Bigtime Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Rencon *Chuck McCann - Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, *Peter Cullen - Bankjob Beagle *Brian Cummings - Bugle/Bebop Beagle *Terry McGovern - Babyface Beagle *Tress Macnellie - Ma Beagle, Magica de Spell (Season 2/onwards), Number Cruncher *Jack Angel - Liquidator * Tino Insana - Bushroot *Candi Milo - Gosalyn Mallard *Tom Kenny - Quacker Jack *Maurice LaMarche - Mortimer Mouse *Rob Paulsen - The Mad Doctor, SwitchShrink *April Winchell - Cruella De Vil, Monna Mouse, Mrs. VanderQuack *Russi Taylor - Webby Vanderquack *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Jim Cummings - Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard *Susanne Blakeslee - Grimhilde, Ms.Nickles Characters Main Characters Mr. Hollywood: Leader of The Glow Green Giants. He can be a bit poses catwalk. His ablity is his strong powers. In the first episode He is the last one to grow The Mingler: She has a crush on Mr. Hollywood. She can be a bit chatty as she sometimes gets kidnapped by the villains. Her ablity is that her hair can grow long as she deside and crush things all of her way. In the first episode She is the thrid one to grow Two-Face: He may have Two Faces but he is powerful. He thinks villains called him ugly face but he hates it so much. His Ablity is to morph into other people. In the first episode He is the second one to grow. In season 2 Two-Face changes his power to Ice and Fire Breath. Mover & Shaker: He is a french glow green giant. He sometimes speak french but mostly Magica De Spell captures him. His Abilty is to Stretch far as he can. In the first episode He is the first one to grow. List of Characters of Glow Green Giants Sprits Grovehug: '''An Pink sprit. She has no hands, she has one heart leg, heart cheeks. She once controls Webby's doll and this the first sprit that the Glow Green Giants has to fight. She appeared in Tonster Tash & Stuff-Full. it is unknown that she will appeared for the third time? '''Recon: An Grey Sprit. He has six legs and one arm. He Controls Gosalyn's pet spider See-Six in Gosalyn's Spider. Slobhag: An White Sprit. He is a chubby burping person. He controls Mr. Hollywood in Goofy's Greedway. Jansy: '''An Blue Berry Sprit He is a super hero liker. He controls Darkwing Duck in Darkwing Sprit. '''SwitchShrink: '''an buisness Sprit. He wants ask people to switch sizes once in Dreams becomes small he tells bigtime beagle to switch sizes with bigtime beagle and two-face. '''Nagic Magic: '''An Magical Sprit. She gives people nightmares or good dreams by turning half the world into a half nightmare world. '''Super Dare: '''An a daredvil Sprit. He loves things that is tricky and sneaky and something like doing daredevil stuff. '''Inktress: An Princess Sprit. She likes things that makes things Ink. She can also turn people into octopuses by stinging them. Greedhug: The Father of Grovehug. He loves cooking and always aware to make people fat until they expodes. Rina: A Female Clownmaster. Her Enteriment skills are experts she always them or not. FloRose: A Sprit Plant. She turns People into plants. Hein-da: A Mean Spirt. He plans to destory the city by his hands only the giants can stop him. Gallery Giant sellbots by pkmnprincesspiplup-d4bthao.jpg|Glow Green Giants (Left to Right) Mr. Hollywood, The Mingler, Two-Face & Mover & Shaker The_Mad_Doctor.png|Dr. XXX (The Mad Doctor) DWD__The_Liquidator_by_InvderLava.png|The Liquidator MQJ_Maturation_Profilecolorfront-271x426.jpg|Quackerjack (In his new look) Grovehug.png|Grovehug Nagic Magic.PNG|Nagic Magic Megatess Mingler.png|The Mingler (Megatess Form) Number Cruncher Glow Green Giants1.png|Number Cruncher Bloodsucker glow green giants.png|Bloodsucker GGG Downsizer.png|Down Sizer Category:TV Shows Category:Based on Toontown